borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Need 13 more orange rarity guns
i have 36 of the 49 orange rarity guns and i need 13 more but i cant seem to find them in the game the ones i need are the atlas orge, cyclops, hydra hyperion invader(repeater), invader(sniper), butcher jakobs unforgiven maliwan rhino S&S dracco, orion torgue violator, redemption vladof revolution TheCollecter 02:52, April 22, 2010 (UTC) i have an orge, cyclops, unforgiven, invader (sniper), orion, revolution, willing to trade/dupe some, whats your offer this is for xbox 360, i dont really have any guns i wanna trade but i do have lots of rares that i can give to you and u can duplicate them and keep the duplicated one and give back the non-duplicated? TheCollecter 03:26, April 22, 2010 (UTC) i didnt know how to duplicate and now i do so i can duplicate the guns u want and trade u for the guns u said u had these are all the rare orange guns i have so make ur pick raven, destroyer, guardian, bastard, troll, hornet, firehawk, gemini, protector, rebel, reaper, thanatos, vengeance, chimera, anaconda, defiler, equalizer, nidhogg, mongol, penetator, skullmasher, volcano, cobra, surkov, bulldog, striker, crux, crux, defender, friendly fire, hammer, wildcat, bitch, hellfire, savior, and gasher TheCollecter 04:01, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I may have some you need. Send me a message. GT:Th3 Arcanum i dont got xbox live at the moment, but im gunna try and get it on the weekend and ill send u a message when i get it TheCollecter 15:33, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I've got almost all of what you're looking for too, including a Hunter's Hydra that's also a carnage. Weirdest gun I've ever found. Hit me up if you want, I'd be interested in trading for some other oranges. Most of mine are level 61 though, so if you don't have Knoxx, then you'd be out of luck. GT The King Boar . TheKingBoar 17:19, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I can help you out with some of guns because I have really good ones. Just hit me up. GT(GamerTag): IncubusKid721. Ive got alot of stuff and know King Boar already I have an orge, cyclops, unforgiven, invader (sniper), orion, revolution, willing to dupe them, hit me up GT: OBro my 360 red ringed again and i just got it back so i wont be on for awhile now TheCollecter 22:01, April 23, 2010 (UTC) No worries, you can hit me up when you get it back. TheKingBoar 23:00, April 23, 2010 (UTC) nvm my xbox is fine but it broke my copy of borderlands and the i had to delete my game cause it was corrupt so now i got nothing and gotta start all over again TheCollecter 19:20, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Bummer :( i would have liked trad'n with ya... anywayz just like me get a MEMORY CARD this way you can make a backup save of your guncarry'n character so that you'll never loose a gun by: Scam'n, accident sell, dissapearance, corruptance, red ring of DEATH *dum dum DUM* and some other things my GT: xXKuragari666Xx i might have a couple of guns to get ya back on tack No signature found... 19:18, April 25, 2010 (UTC)